Pokemon Go: AoKise Version!
by Triya Myth
Summary: Pokemon Go is out! Kise's happily hooked, but his boyfriend is far from pleased. "How can you be jealous of an app, Aominecchi?" AoKise. Oneshot. Rated M. Slight PWP. BDSM. Full warnings inside. Yaoi. COMPLETE.


**A/N:**

 **There are a few Pokémon Go references within this fic... but they are subtle enough to read without necessarily having played the game yourself. I'm hooked on the app, but my brain simply can't play it without imagining all sorts of scenarios between various pairings! Here's the first of many fics to follow, I'm sure! I will return to my other works soon enough, once this wave has passed; thank you for your continued patience!**

 **Warnings: BDSM, dirty talk, toys, teasing, and spanking between two** _ **men**_ **. Slight PWP, if I'm honest, but hey! ^^ AoKise** **oneshot.**

 **If it's not your thing, kindly navigate away.**

 **Disclaimer: original characters belong to** **Fujimaki-Sensei, not me.**

 **Onwards.**

* * *

June in London had been disappointingly cold and rainy. July, on the other hand, seemed to strike back with a vengeance, inflicting everyone with sudden sunburns and stiflingly hot nights, as if making up for where its predecessor had failed to deliver. Parks like this were now teeming with mothers and children, kids with damp uniform shirts, and passers-by swatting away at the bees that weren't even chasing them.

"Why's it so damn hot?" Aomine growled. He wiped sweat from his lips with his t-shirt.

"Don't be such a grouch. It's a beautiful day!" Kise beamed, winding his arm around Aomine's.

The contact sent a jolt across his skin. Aomine stole an ever-appreciative glance at his boyfriend, a glorious summer's day in his own right; the golden hair, the amber eyes, the perfect silver hoop in his ear reflecting the sunlight back to the sky. He was helpless not to think back to their more... passionate moments, where that pale skin was flushed, and dotted with sweat, his bruised neck thrown back in ecstasy, those alluring eyes drawing him in all the more, making him pound harder, and harder...

"Aominecchi~!"

Kise was pouting at him.

"What?" He grunted, reining in his thoughts.

"You were just staring at me," Kise huffed, his ears burning a little. "I asked if you wanted to get ice cream."

"Oh." Aomine's eyes wandered to the little hut under the tree. "The queue's still pretty long. Let's walk around for a bit?"

"Good idea."

Kise's hand found his, and Aomine linked their fingers together. Neither were one to hide their affection in public, and it was one of the things Aomine found so refreshing about their relationship. A few people shot them lingering glances, but nothing more; London was hardly one of _those_ cities, and had come a long way in the last few years.

The birds tweeted in the rustling trees above them, and a crisp breeze rushed past, ruffling Kise's hair. Aomine swallowed another bout of desire, only this one didn't subside. When had they last kissed? A proper open-mouthed, tongues dancing, breath-stealing, leave-you-aching-for-more make-out session?

"Too long." He muttered, tugging on Kise's hand.

"Did you say something? Hey-!" Kise stumbled when Aomine didn't let go. "Where are we going?"

Aomine said nothing, leading them to a quieter cluster of trees, away from the busy park centre. It was mid-afternoon, and there were plenty of kids about. As brazen as he was, this wasn't something he wanted some of those mothers to have to explain to their curious children.

"Aominecchi?" Kise tried again.

He turned to face him, running one tanned finger down his cheek. Kise shivered slightly at the contact, stealing a worried glance around their surroundings.

"I want to kiss you." Aomine said in a low voice, leaning closer.

"We're... outside." Kise gulped, but his eyes dropped down, lingering on Aomine's lips.

"I'm aware, kitten." Aomine smirked, knowing exactly what the pet name did to his lover. Sure enough, Kise's eyes widened a little, and he looked away in embarrassment. "That's why I want to do it here."

"You're... so bad." Kise murmured, flushing.

"But you like me that way," Aomine's hand was against his neck now, pulling him closer. The trees continued to whisper, casting patchy shadows over them. "Don't you?"

"Ao...Ahh..." Kise's eyes were closing now. Aomine smiled again. He knew he had Kise when he couldn't even get his name out, when the first syllable just relaxed into a breathy sigh instead.

"Mine." He growled, more to himself than to Kise.

The lips seemed pinker and plumper out here. It'd been far too long since Aomine had sucked them, bitten them. His mouth watered as he leaned in, his other hand coming to rest on Kise's back, pulling him into his embrace.

Kise jolted, and his eyes flew open. One hand was against Aomine's chest, and the other was reaching into his jeans pocket, pulling out his phone. Aomine froze, wondering who would dare try to distract Kise's attention with a phone call at such a moment, ready to kill. His scowl deepened when he saw Kise's eyes light up like a kid's on Christmas day, and break out into a goofy (but nonetheless adorable) grin.

Only this time, Aomine felt far from swooned at the sight.

"Oh my god. Babe, one minute. Literally, _one_ minute!" He gushed, eyes darting around. "It's a _Snorlax_! Can you believe it?"

He stepped away, both hands clutching his iPhone, walking towards the main gates. Not once did the idiot pay attention to his surroundings, but more importantly... not once did he glance back to Aomine, oblivious to his livid expression.

' _That fucking game_.' He seethed.

Enough was enough.

"Little bitch wants to play, does he?" Aomine muttered, striding after Kise. "He should know better by now."

* * *

"What's the big idea?!" Kise cried, stumbling into their hallway.

At last, Aomine turned to look at him. Kise froze, sensing genuine anger. He'd never seen Aomine with such an expression outside of the basketball courts, and he swallowed in nervousness.

"You... Can I have my phone back?" Kise asked quietly, catching his breath.

Aomine had wrenched the thing from his hands at the park, without an explanation. When Kise had tried to grab it, he ran towards the gates and hadn't looked back. Kise had yelled, running after him, determined to catch up. He'd barely managed to keep the other man in his sights, as Aomine seemed to be tapping into some secret energy reserves, only to lead them back home.

"No." Aomine panted, one hand on his hip. "Get upstairs."

"Upstairs?" Kise echoed, eyebrows twitching. "But what about my Snor-"

Aomine's hands were upon his shoulders, forcing his back against the wall. Kise winced, his own hands flying up to Aomine's chest in defence.

"Your little Pokémon game can go fuck itself for all I care."

The fool actually had the audacity to try the puppy eyes. "What are you talking about?" He asked hurtfully. "You were as excited as I was when it came out."

"But I don't spend each and every waking moment of my day playing it."

"Neither do I." He replied indignantly. "We were out, in a public place, and a rare Pokémon appeared."

"You'd rather chase some road blocking sloth virtual monster than kiss me?"

"How can you be jealous of an app, Aominecchi?!" Kise sighed, shaking his head. "You're impossible. Let me go."

He pushed back on Aomine's chest, but the taller man stood firm. "I believe I gave you an order earlier..." Aomine breathed, leaning down to run graze his lips just under Kise's ear. " _Sweetheart_."

He knew it was a sly move, but Kise wasn't getting away today. After nearly two years together, Aomine had mapped out every sensitive spot on his body. He'd watch the way his blond would respond to each of the little names he'd call him, and take note of the ones that weakened his knees the most. Now, he could fill a book with every well-placed caress, each dirty line that would have the man trembling in his arms without a fight.

Sure enough, Kise swallowed a gasp, but there was still a flicker of defiance trying to surface. "You can't order me around right now. I want to go back ou-ahh- _ahhh_!"

It was always the pain that got him in the end, the kinky little shit.

"I'm sorry," Aomine drawled, Kise's earlobe still firmly between his sharp teeth. "Were you... saying something?"

"Ao... _Aughh_..." Kise's words were failing him. The hands weren't against his chest anymore, falling limply by his side.

Aomine sucked Kise's ear now, hooking his tongue through the earring, tugging harshly. The move made Kise hiss in pain, and lean his head against the wall behind him. Aomine continued to pull at the earring, then sucked his way down Kise's neck, hungrily swallowing the skin.

"I've... _ahhhhhhh_ got a..." Even Kise's voice was starting to sound like jelly. "Nngghhh... photo shoot... tomorrow..."

"Cancel it." Aomine sucked harder, making Kise dig his nails into his palms. Already, an angry patch of purple had bloomed across the skin, and Aomine straightened up with a smirk. "Look at you, already. You little slut. You wouldn't even care if anyone else saw my marks all over you, would you? If only they knew just how... _filthy_ you really are."

There it was. The _whine_. He'd leaned back, looked deep into those eyes because he knew it was coming. Kise's mouth quivered around the moan that sounded a little too high-pitched, a little too lust-laden, the perfect, sweet sound of pure surrender. His eyes were lidded, heavy with desire, face flushed gorgeously. Aomine licked his teeth slowly, his grin growing more feral as Kise's eyes followed his tongue greedily.

"Oh?" He growled, the heat already pooling in his gut. "You look like you want to say something, kitten. Only, you're not getting a say in anything right now. It's been such a... long time since I last had my way with you, hasn't it?"

"I..." Kise's eyes were nearly shut now, his shoulders heaving. "Hahhh... Please..."

"I won't ask again." Aomine stepped back, glaring. "Get. Up. Stairs."

* * *

Kise now stood in their bedroom in only a pair of white boxers. Aomine glanced down, and was pleased to see the blond was already pretty aroused. Kise flushed, catching the look, and his hands were between his legs a moment later, shielding his length from his boyfriend's eyes.

"Move them." Aomine snapped.

"Ao... minecchi..." Kise whimpered, lowering his hands.

"Not a word." Aomine stepped towards him, throwing his own t-shirt to the floor. He stood over him, clad only in his grey joggers. The two inches between their height felt so much more pronounced when Aomine glared down at Kise like this, making him shrink in embarrassment. He stayed there a moment, letting Kise feel the heat radiate from his own bare chest, hear the sound of his ragged breaths.

"You're hard," Aomine noted, reaching out to trail his fingers down Kise's chest. The blond shivered, shutting his eyes, his body coiled with tension. Aomine eyed the recent hickey he'd left, and suppressed a shudder of his own.

"Do you remember the last time I had you like this?" He asked quietly, his hands now stroking Kise's neck. The blond shook his head, leaning into the touch. "Neither do I. You've had me starving for nearly three weeks now."

"I..." Kise's eyes peeked open now. "Last weekend..."

"A quick blowjob in the morning hardly counts." Aomine sulked. "You've not been focused on me at all since that game came out. Even now, I bet you're still thinking about that fucking Snorlax, aren't you?"

Kise winced. "I-I'm not! How could I?"

"I know you, Kise Ryouta." He went on, eyeing Kise's nipples greedily. "I know when I've got your full attention. I can tell exactly when your head is filled with nothing but me. And right now... you're lying to me, aren't you?"

"A-Ahhh..." Kise moaned, reaching for Aomine's hand. The taller male gripped his wrist, making him gasp.

"Which is why," He growled. "You're going to get on your hands and knees for me. On the bed."

Kise's eyes grew wide, his neck and cheeks burning up already.

"Oh?" Aomine smirked. "You didn't think I'd forgotten how much you enjoy being spanked now, did you sweetheart?"

"A-Ao... minecchiiiiiiiii..." Kise whimpered, tearing up slightly. His mouth was open, begging for a rough kiss, the tongue visible. Aomine fought the urge to indulge, and released Kise's wrist.

"On your fours, Kise. Now."

The blond whined again, but turned around soon after, offering Aomine a gorgeous view of those muscled shoulders, his bare back, and the supple cheeks still tantalisingly hidden behind the white of his underwear. He crawled onto the bed, locking out his elbows, raising his lower half and leaving his ass completely at Aomine's hungry mercy.

"You've learned quickly," Aomine purred, tracing one long finger up Kise's thigh, making him jump. The blond knew better than to turn around by now, and kept his head forward, facing away from Aomine. "You're my eager little slut, aren't you? Trying not to shake and I've barely touched you."

"A-Ahhh..." Kise breathed, letting his head fall. He knew it was coming... any moment now, and it would happen. Each little twitch of Aomine's hand, every second of relief only had him tense up more in sweet anticipation. "Ao...mine...please. You're... _teasing_..."

He gripped, palming Kise's ass roughly, making him cry out. Aomine felt the tremble, the tension ripple through the blond's body. He massaged harder, pinching at the edge of Kise's boxers, working at the skin where his thighs ended and ass began; yet another soft spot that had Kise melting.

"So?" Aomine grinned viciously, using his free hand to drag his palm along Kise's bare back. "Last I checked, you liked me teasing you."

"I... Arrrrghhh Aomi-!" Kise growled through another moan. "I-It's been... too long... fuck, ahhh... stop just... just _do_ it..."

"Do...what?" He shuddered, letting the words, the power, the lust wash over him, drown his senses. " _Beg_ for me, kitten... in that sweet, slutty voice of yours. Tell me just what you want me to do."

"Fuckkkkkkk..." Kise groaned, long and deep. He knew what those words were doing to him; more than the groping, the teasing, it was his goddamn way with words, dripping sin in his ears, coating his bones like hot honey. "Sp..."

"Say it." Aomine clawed at his back now, letting the nails sink into his skin. Not enough to draw blood, but hard enough to have Kise bucking in pleasure, throwing his head back in a hiss of pain.

"Sp-Spank... me..!" He whined, tears clinging to his eyelashes.

" _That's_ my good boy." Aomine smirked, raising his hand high now, directly above Kise's ass. His palm came down fast, harsh, letting the pain tingle against his own skin too. Kise yelped in pleasure, the tears streaming down his cheeks, his eyes scrunched tightly in bliss. He slapped again, the noise ringing dirtily messy in their room, deliciously tangled with the sounds of Kise's throaty moans and Aomine's ragged gasps. The blond clutched at the bed sheets, hanging on for dear life.

"You like that, huh?" Aomine breathed, hitting harder now. His palm stung, but the sight of Kise's twitching legs spurred him on. "You like the pain, don't you? You're filthy, Kise... You can't hide that from me!"

The last word was accompanied by a particularly harsh slap that has Kise crumbling, falling onto his face. Aomine growled, wrenching him back up by his hair, pressing his own hardened length into Kise's ass; even through his underwear and Aomine's joggers, Kise felt his arousal, impossibly thick and raging against his skin.

"No letting up, doll." He slurred, licking messily behind Kise's ear. "I'm not done playing with you just yet."

He raised his hand again.

* * *

"Oh, look..." Aomine hummed, tapping away. "I think this shadow belongs to... what was it, Eevee? The little cat-like thing?"

He was sat on a chair beside the bed, and held up Kise's phone, letting him see the screen. The glare in response was fiercely golden, blazing... and Kise continued to pull at the handcuffs around his wrists, legs flailing helplessly. Every once in a while, he'd tense up, and then exhale deeply, forcing himself to relax.

"Aominecchi, you've... hahhh... made your... fucking point." He spat, trying not to tremble. "Take these off. It's been...an hour already."

Aomine stood, admiring his handiwork. Kise was gloriously naked now, arms splayed out across the bed, held prisoner by their well-used furry handcuffs. One of his more recent acquisitions, a black, silicone cock ring sat snug at the base of Kise's dick, just above his straining sac. The veins along his length stood proud and pulsing, coated in generous slathers of pre-cum.

"You talkin' about the cuffs, or... that?" He asked lazily, pointing to Kise's weeping arousal.

"Both..."

"I like the ring," He hummed instead. "Cost less than a tenner, would you believe? Bargain."

"Aomine..." Kise's eyes were shut, his toes curling. "Please... enough now."

"Why? Wanna head out and catch that Eevee?"

"You're so... immature... still sulking about that..." Kise sighed angrily. He tugged again, the chains clanking noisily with the movement."Please... Aominecchi? It... It hurts..."

"This?" Aomine reached out, tapping his index finger on the tip of Kise's cock. Kise jolted almost instantly, gasping heavily as another trickle of pre-cum shot out to coat Aomine's hand. "Oh, wow... I haven't even shown you everything it can do yet, and you're getting so excited. This thing's supposed to prolong your ejaculation, not shorten it. You're such a pervert, Kise."

"It's... your fault...!" Kise rasped, clenching his teeth. "You've... You keep wanting to do this sorta stuff all the time..."

"I don't see you complaining, sweetheart." Aomine murmured. His hand circled the ring again, pausing at a little button near the side. "No, not yet..."

"What...?" Kise mumbled back, eyes now following Aomine. He watched as he headed to the cupboard, and pulled something out of a brown envelope.

"I ordered this in time for your birthday..." Aomine said, turning to face him now. He made quick work of the plastic covering, and pulled out something immensely large... and beaded. "But... I guess we've not had a chance to use it just yet."

"What... the fuck is that?!" Kise whispered in horror, eyes wide. He scooted further up the bed, drawing his knees together.

"It's called a beaded anal prober." He read from the box like someone would read from a desserts' menu. "The reviews were excellent, I promise."

"It's... _huge_..." Kise gulped, slowly putting two and two together. "Aomine... I... I don't think..."

Aomine knelt beside him, letting him see the toy clearly.

"Here." His voice was suddenly gentle, and Kise felt his throat warming in response, despite it all. It had to be almost seven inches long, black, and shaped like a string of obscene marbles stuck together in a line, with a flimsy-looking ring at the base. "It's silicon... nothing like we haven't tried before. Really soft, look."

Kise flinched as Aomine brought the prober near his face. They'd been using a variety of toys in the bedroom for months now, and the familiar rubbery smell of a new... acquisition made him fight back another wave of heat in his gut. The first bead looked small enough, roughly the shape of a large blueberry. They increased in size towards the middle, where it looked more like a golf ball, continuing to decrease again until they reached the hoop at the end.

"That... you want to..." Kise swallowed, trying to get some moisture in his throat. "That's going... inside me?"

"You've taken something bigger kitten." Aomine grinned, and Kise blushed furiously in response. "Many times."

"That's different!" He hissed, still eyeing up the toy. "This looks... menacing."

"Well, good." Aomine stood up, moving to the foot of the bed. "I told you already, didn't I? I don't like my lovers getting used to anything. That'd be fucking boring. This? Keeps you guessing, just how I like it."

"Aomine!" Kise shouted. "Wait. Please... I don't think... something like this... untie me first."

"What's your safe word, Kise?"

"What?"

"Your safe word. Tell me what it is, come on."

"It... 'Photograph'..."

"Use it, then." Aomine challenged, finally slipping off his joggers, letting Kise see the outline of his hardened length behind those black boxers. "You know how this works by now. Say it, and I'll put it away. I'll untie you, and we'll forget this whole thing for today. You have my word."

Aomine waited.

Kise breathed deeply, trying to quell the pressure in his groin, pulsing away between his legs. He was silent, taking in the sight of his boyfriend, impossibly sculpted, tanned and knee-deep in desire for him... furiously demanding his undivided attention, over something as simple as an app on his phone. He swallowed again, unable to get another word out; not because he couldn't speak, but...

Aomine smirked again, that knowing glint in his eye ferocious as ever. "See? You can't say it. Because deep down, Kise... _you're just as filthy as I am_. You can't deny your core, your deepest desires. You're shit scared, and it's turning you on all the more isn't it? You can't hide from me."

Kise shut his eyes at that point, his ears and neck aflame. "You're... shameless...!"

"Says the one getting horny over a bunch of anal beads." Aomine grunted, clambering onto the bed now. "Turn yourself around, slut. I'm gonna take my time with you."

* * *

There was something about all this that never failed to heighten his senses.

The feel of the duvet against his cheek, the sticky drops of nearly-dry tears still clinging to the corner of his face. How tight his eyes were shut, how his breath seemed to rumble in his chest. Heat, stirring and swirling inside, and yet his skin prickled with goose bumps, sensitised to every little touch. The cuffs, cheaply lined with fur, achingly, painfully, sensually familiar around his wrists, chaining him, cramping his neck and shoulders. Oh _god_ , the _ring_... vicious and unrelenting around his cock, like a wild cinch, clamping his building desire. His knees, which should have been protesting at this point, continued to hold him up proudly for Aomine to see...

 _Everything._

He heard the bottle, the drips falling to the bed, the sound of Aomine's lube-slicked fingers coating the prober. A soft kiss to his shoulder had him opening his eyes, taming his thundering heart slightly.

"Relax for me, kitten." Aomine whispered by his ear.

He tried. Bit his lip, anticipating the intrusion, trying to keep his mind focused on anything but the image of those beads. He felt them, ghosting at his entrance, pushing through not a second later, forcing a surprised gasp from his mouth.

" _Relax_ ," Aomine urged again. One hand rubbed at the back of his thigh, skirting up to massage his reddened ass. He jerked in response, burying his face in the crook of his elbow.

"I'm adding another..." Aomine murmured.

"...me..."

"...Kise? You say something?"

"H-Hit... me..."

Pain was familiar. Pain was pleasure, dark and sticky and dirty. His and Aomine's. Their pleasure.

"Oh?" Aomine grinned, digging his nails into Kise's ass immediately. Kise yelped, his head snapping back at once, relishing the sting. "And here I thought I need to take it slow. Almost forgot-"

A harsh slap, pulling Kise's lips into an obscene smile right away.

"-who I was-"

He slapped again, as another two beads followed the first. His eyes were rolling back, lids shuddering in ecstasy.

"-dealing with!"

"Nnnnngggggh!" Kise's mouth was open, gaping at ceiling, sweat dancing across his entire body. His hands clutched at chains, pressing into his palms, moan after guttural moan tumbling from his lips. Each slap set his body alight with pleasure, swallowing up more than half the prober without him even realising.

It was only when Aomine gripped the base, twisting it further inside him that he screamed.

" _There_ we go." He slurred, arousal dripping from his voice. "There's my filthy Kise. Stripped of everything, everything! You're mine, Kise!"

Kise pressed back, delirious, desperate to feel more. The beads, thrusting in impossibly deep, so perfectly shaped and rounded, filling him up so entirely, so roughly, pushing hard against his prostate. His veins were on fire, eyes pounding in his skull, bursting, ready to cum, yet unable to release, a hundred times every second. His body screamed for it to end, to continue, the build-up, the torture, Aomine's voice and hands brutal against his skin, in his blood, raging a storm from within.

"Ao- Ao-! _Auuughh_ -!" He cried, unable to talk, begging with his eyes shut, saliva coating his neck. "Pl-Please-!"

 _'Let it end...!_ ' He thought, mad with the need to cum, to break free of the pressure around his cock. ' _This is too much for anyone... this can't exist, this pleasure!_ '

Aomine's fingers fumbled between his legs, finding the cock ring. For one feverish second, he thought it was off, that he was free and then... he felt the vibrations, stirring and powerful along his length. His breath hitched in confusion, realisation, then Aomine's hand joined soon after, jerking his cock roughly, pushing the last of the beads past his sphincter, turning it roughly inside.

He couldn't get the words out. Kise grappled with his own voice, choking around his soundless groans, begging Aomine to end it, to let him cum, to pump him faster, harder, to bite him, mark him, to pull the beads out, to push them back in harder, faster, to own him, breathe him...

"...AO-MIN- AHHHHH-!" He choked, every last drop of heat and desire rushing through his chest, his gut, spurting out of him, coating the sheets, Aomine's hand, and his own stomach. As he collapsed, drained of any strength, any energy, Kise felt the cock ring press guiltily along his thigh, now free from his length. His cock twitched in his own cum, sticking to his skin.

It felt like hours later when he opened his eyes again.

He turned, trying to see Aomine, still unable to push himself up properly because of the cuffs. Though his bones felt like warm jelly, he stiffened when he felt Aomine trace a long finger along his ass, circling his twitching, gaping entrance teasingly.

"Your greedy hole still doesn't seem satisfied." He murmured huskily. "I've loosened you up plenty now, haven't I?"

Kise gasped when Aomine's other hand shifted to his spent cock, pumping it lazily. Still sore, and throbbing from its earlier constricts, it took every last ounce of Kise's will not to cum right away.

"That..." He heaved, pressing his sweat-drenched back against Aomine's chest. "Was... hahhh incredible..."

Aomine was quick to slap him again, the hundredth time that evening. Kise only smiled darkly, the delicious sting against his reddened cheeks making him hard all over again. Aomine gripped harder, stroking the cum-stained slit with his thumb. "Don't give me that. You sound like we're done here."

He shivered in delight when he felt Aomine's pulsing cock by his entrance, and licked his lips in sweet anticipation.

"You've had your fun, sweetheart. Now, it's my turn."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Soooo... that turned out smuttier than I thought it would! My first AoKise fic, and my first KnB fic too! ^^**

 **Reviews are magical! They're so quick to leave, and mean an awful lot to us all! If you enjoyed this, please let me know! Thanks so much for reading!**

 **T**


End file.
